Please Love Him
by vnyj1
Summary: Hatiku sakit melihatmu menangis Yun. Aku ingin melihatmu tersenyum, bukan bersedih. Saranghae Jung Yunho.


_**Please Love Him**_

_**Cast : Jung Yunho & Kim Jaejoong**_

_**Disclaimer : YunJae belong to each other**_

* * *

_**Will you wait a moment?**_

_**I'll come pick you right now**__**  
**__**Why do you only keep crying**__**  
**__**Tell me, tell me, where are you?**_

"Kau dimana Yun?"

"Mwo? Kau bicara apa? Aishh jinjja, aku tidak dengar! Wae? Suaramu seperti menangis. Malhae! Wae Jung Yunho? Tak biasanya kau menangis. Wae Yun? Jangan bingungkan aku"

"Jangan pergi dari situ! Aku kesana sekarang!"

Aissh si babbo ini, untuk apa dia di Cassie café? Tumben dia sendirian. Dan apa itu? Menangis? Wae Yun? Kenapa rasanya sakit disini? Wae Yun?

_**Did the person you love leave you and go**__**  
**__**I'll take you home**__**  
**__**Let's go, let's go, because the wind is cold**__**  
**__**What's so great about the person who makes you cry**_

"Omo Yun! Kenapa kau berdiri di luar sini? Jinjja babboya Yunnie! Kenapa kau tidak masuk?"

"Jae.. hukss" omo Yunnie memelukku!

"Babbo babbo! Kenapa air mata bodohmu tak berhenti Yun? Apa yang kau lihat?"

Uh.. Siapa wanita itu berciuman di depan umum tidak tahu malu?! Jankkaman, dia kan hoobae di sekolah. Omo Yun, kau menangis karena dia? Lihat Yun, apa yang kau banggakan dari dia? Apa dia cantik? Apa dia baik? Apa karena dia wanita Yun? Appo Yun.. Appo.. Apakah kau menangis karena melihat dia berciuman? Siapa dia Yun?

"Yun.. uljima ne.. Ada aku di sini, kita pulang ne? Dingin Yun, nanti kau bisa sakit, lihat pakaianmu basah semua. Kajja, ummamu pasti sudah menunggu anak kesayangannya, aku tidak mau membuat ummamu marah padaku arra?"

Bodoh, kaupun kedinginan Jae! Lihat sekarang kau yang menggigil dipelukan hangat yunho. Tunggu, aish berpikir apa kau ini, Yun kau membuatku menangis.. lagi.. Jangan Yun, aku tidak mau menangis karena kau lagi.

"Yun, palli atau kutinggal!" ucapku sedikit membentaknya

"Pergi! Pergi dari sini! Aku tidak butuh kau!" Yunho mendorong tubuhku dan aku terjatuh. Yun, hatiku sakit.. Apakah kau akan melukai fisikku juga Yun? Siapa dia Yun, siapa dia hingga kau mendorongku!

"Yun, mian ne. Aku tak bermaksud membentakmu. Kajja kita pulang, nanti kau sakit. Ingat besok ada tanding basket dengan Shinki School, kapten tak fit tak mungkin kan?"

_**You don't know, you're the only one who doesn't know**__**  
**__**My heart that loves you**__**  
**__**I couldn't be there first, because my steps were slow**__**  
**__**The painful love of having my seat taken**_

"Jae! Melamun lagi, melamun Jung Yunnie idamanmu itu kan?"

"Aigoo Su, kau mengagetkanku! Apa katamu? Jung Yunho hitam itu? Mian Su, aku tak berminat!" ani Yunnie tidak hitam. Kulitnya hanya terbakar matahari dan membuatnya sangat seksi!

"Omo omo Jae, satu kelas pun tau kau suka dengan Jung hitam itu! Siapa yang tiap hari berduaan? Bertukar pesan sambil senyum-senyum saat dia eskul, omo Jaejoongie babbo"

Apa benar semua sudah tau aku mencintai Yunnie? Apa Cuma Yunnie yang tidak tahu? Apa aku segitu nampaknya mencintai Yunnie? Andwae!

"Jangan melamun terus Jae, ungkapkan ke Jung itu, kalau dia gaet yeoja atau namja lain baru tahu rasa! Ja, aku ke toilet dulu ne"

Yun, apakah aku harus mengungkapkannya padamu? Yun, aku tahu hubungan ini tidak mungkin. Aku tidak akan bergerak untuk mengungkapkannya, cinta ini sangat sakit Yun, banyak yeoja dan namja yang mendekatimu dan kau dekati. Aku hanya bisa diam mungkin sampai hatimu ada yang memiliki..

_**Your smiling form**__**  
**__**Is prettier than anyone else**__**  
**__**Does that person even know**__**  
**__**Really really know this, does she still make you cry**_

"Yunho-yaaaaaa!"

"W.. wae Jae? Kenapa kau berteriak!"

"Kau yang tak mendengar panggilanku dari tadi. Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti orang babbo dari tadi? Apakah kau baru mendapat sepatu basket yang kau impikan dari ummamu?"

"Aniya!"

"Wae Yun? Kau seperti orang gila!"

Senyummu sangat tampan Yun, tapi apa itu? Apakah matamu berair?

"Jae.. Aku sangat mencintainya.." deg

"U..Um.. Siapa Yun?"

"Kau tak ingat yang aku ceritakan saat aku bertemunya di pertandingan basket? Jae, sungguh dia sangat cantik, dia hoobae kita di kelas Social-1. Dan kau tahu Jae? Aku mengajaknya kencan Sabtu kemarin dan aku menciumnya!"

Yun.. Apa kau tau apa yang kau katakan sangat menyakiti hatiku? Apakah ini berlebihan? Yun, mendengar dari orang yang kau cintai, dia beciuman dengan orang yang dicintainya membuatku sangat sakit Yun..

"Tapi Jae, keesokanharinya aku melihat dia di depan rumahnya bersama namja lain. Malhae Jae! Apakah dia menghianatiku? Apakah dia mencintai namja itu? Aku tidak bisa jika dia meninggalkanku Jae, aku sangat mencintai dia. Appo Jae, dia berpelukan dengan namja itu, dia tersenyum Jae, senyumnya sangat indah tapi senyumnya bukan untukku Jae.."

"Yunho, kau seperti orang gila yang tadi tersenyum dan sekarang menangis. Aku tidak tahu Yun siapa dia hingga kau bisa seperti ini, jangan bodoh karna cinta Yun. Sepertinya dia memang menghianatimu!"

"Ani Jae ani! Kalau kau tak mau mendukungku lebih baik kau pergi! Aku mencintainya Jae."

Yun, jangan menangis seperti ini. Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau tersenyum? Sakit Yun melihatmu menangis. Kau adalah namja yang tak pernah menangis dan karena dia kau menangis? Jangan Yun..

"Humm.. Kajja Jung Yunho tampan, bagaimana kalau kita makan? Kau pasti lapar kan? Jangan pikirkan dia dulu, kau harus mengisi perut besarmu itu"

"Gomawo Jae" Ommo dia tersenyum, tersenyumlah seperti ini terus Yun, agar aku juga tersenyum.

_**I don't know your name,**__**  
**__**But I'm making this one request**_

Ah sepertinya itu yeoja yang waktu itu dan dia sedang bersama Changmin. Omo! Jangan sampai Yunnie melihat ini.

"Hmm, annyeong. Changmin, bisakah aku berbicara dengan dia sebentar?"

"Wae hyung?"

"Sebentar saja. Tolong."

"Hmm ne hyung, aku pergi dulu chagi." What? Chagi?

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu sunbae? Nan.."

"Aku tidak perlu tahu namamu, aku hanya ingin meminta satu hal kepadamu"

"Mwo? Permintaan? Nan? Wae?"

_**Love him, love him**__**  
**__**Please love the boy that I love**__**  
**__**The boy you have instead of me**__**  
**__**Don't ever think you will treat him roughly**_

"Kau kenal dengan Jung Yunho?"

"…"

"Wae kau tidak menjawab wae?"

"Huks.. kenapa sunbae membentakku?"

"Dengar yeoja cengeng, aku hanya minta kepadamu tolong cintai Yunnie, tolong cintai Yunnie.. Tolong cintai pria yang aku cintai. Aku tahu mungkin aku salah mencintainya karena aku juga pria. Aku mohon kepadamu, aku tidak ingin melihatnya menangis lagi, aku tidak mau dia sedih lagi dan membentakku, aku tidak mau dia terluka dan dia menangis. Sakit rasanya melihat dia menangis."

"Kau tahu? Yunnie adalah laki-laki yang sangat kuat, dia hanya menangis saat halmonie-nya meninggal dan kau tahu waktu itu aku melihatnya menangis. Aku bersumpah dia hanya menangis setetes dan setelah itu dia tersenyum."

"Aku menyukai senyumnya yang tampan dan kau merusaknya! Dia hanya ingin memilikimu, tolong perlakukan dia dengan baik dan jangan menghianatinya."

Sakit.. Aku sakit membayangkan tubuhku yang berlutut dihadapan hoobae ini, dimana kekuasaanmu sebagai kingka nomor 2 di sekolah ini Jae? Dan sekarang aku melakukannya di depan wanita yang menyakiti hati Yunhoku.

_**Love him, the boy who doesn't know my heart**__**  
**__**Because the one he loves is you**__**  
**__**Love him more than I do**__**  
**__**Don't ever make him cry again**_

"Tolong cintai dia, aku mohon. Aku tidak pernah memohon seperti ini di dalam hidupku, tolong cintai dia yang sama sekali tidak mengetahui perasaan hatiku."

"Aku hanya ingin dia bahagia dalam cintanya. Mungkin aku munafik, tapi sungguh aku hanya ingin dia merasakan kebahagiaan yang tidak aku dapatkan dari cinta."

"Kau tahu? Bagaimana dia menceritakan awal pertemuan kalian di pertandingan basket bodoh itu. Dia sangat bahagia menceritakannya saat aku makan dengan dia. Apakah kau tau perasaanku waktu itu seperti apa? Aku bahagia melihat senyumnya yang lebih cerah dari biasa, tapi aku sakit saat tahu dia tersenyum karena kau."

"Tolong cintai dia melebihi aku mencintai dia. Tolong kau mencintai dia dengan tulus. Buat dia tersenyum setiap hari. Jangan pernah membuat dia bersedih dan menangis lagi. Aku mempercayakan dia kepadamu."

.

.

.

_Saranghae Jung Yunho…_

_-Kim Jaejoong-_

* * *

Annyeong, aku pindah pen name dari **vnyj** ke **vnyj1**.

Jujur author suka banget lagu ini. Dari pertama yang ngecover Kyuhyun di mini drama, lalu Chen, aku mau nangis ngedeger lagu ini dan baca liriknya.

Aku ubah judul lagu aslinnya dari _please love her_ jadi _please love him_.

Semoga suka, review ne? :)


End file.
